masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overlord (assignment)
If you already have the Firewalker Pack, is the assignment Firewalker: Rosalie Lost ''a prerequisite? 05:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :No it isn't. You will be given a Hammerhead either way. Lancer1289 05:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Inside the dish It is possible to skip the fight inside the dish by just running up the stairs. -- 20:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Considering you have to destroy three of the four supports for the dish, no you can't skip that fight. Lancer1289 20:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the UC is talking about the fight that occurs ''under the dish, where the geth are coming from all sides. If you just run up the ramps to where the dish is, you can completely skip that area. Pretty amusing to just cloak past everything as an infiltrator. -- Dammej (talk) 20:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I am the OP. It is as Dammej says. There is a fight at the bottom of the stairs. You can skip it by running up the stairs. Then there are other fights. -- Belthus (talk) 04:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia The plot around the connection of an authistic mind to an arificial intelligence might be a reference to "Stranger in Paradise", a short story by Isaac Asimov. In this story scientist work on the problem of how to control an unmanned space probe sent to Mercury most efficiently. In the end, they let an authistic human do the job. What do think? Should this be added to the Triva Section? ShabDêz It could also be a homeage to "the lawnmower man". 14:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Both of those are a real stretch with very little else to releate them. Lancer1289 16:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hammerhead VI Gavin is worried about Legion getting hacked, but what about the Hammerhead VI? Is there ever any explanation why the Hammerhead VI is immune? Android2137 23:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Android 2137 :Curious indeed. There never is an explanation about why the Hammerhead is immune, but that is an interesting point. Considering it can take over a Geth Cannon, and Archer is worried about Legion getting hacked, it is interesting why the Hammerhead's VI isn't brought up. Frankly I'd be more worried about that being hacked, considering you're driving it. It is more than likely for gameplay reasons but maybe it has better firewalls than some of the other things around which have already fallen to David. Lancer1289 00:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It might just be that it's working on a closed system of some sort where it won't accept any outside influence besides manual control (since Shepard only got the one tank and he's got personal communication devices with his teammates there's no reason for it to have comm-systems talking with anything else) whereas the Geth stay in constant communication with other nearby geth making them a lot more vulnerable to an attack, just look at the "AI-hacking" power, you basicly hack their system in the blink of an eye, it just doesn't last very long. 14:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :That however seems a bit inconsistent with how we've seen the Hammerhead work. Some of the things the Hammerhead has been able to do couldn't be done while it operates on a closed system. Lancer1289 16:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Next Assignment I suppose this is the best place to say this, I question the idea of saying that Vulcan Station is the next quest in the overall Overlord assignment, at the bottom where "next assignment" is labeled as Vulcan. It is the closer base to Hermes, the first one, but you can go to Prometheus station first if you know where to go, with no trouble as far as I know. Thoughts? 04:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we're aware that you can choose which order you want to investigate the two stations. The navigation bar can't link to both assignments at the same time. While I suppose the order of the links could be changed so that Prometheus comes first, I see no reason to do so as it would be an arbitrary change. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)This is one of those executive decisions that had to be made for not only consistency, but for ease of reading. While it is true that you can go to either Prometheus or Vulcan station, we can't have up to three different progression links at the bottom of the page. Since we weren't going to crowd the article bottom with three links, an executive decision had to be made, and we went with the closer station, hence the current order. There is no valid reason that I can see to switch the links, as it would only cause infighting, again hence executive decision, and adding others would not only crowd the bottom, but be drastically inconsistent with other articles with that template. Therefore, the link stays as is. Lancer1289 04:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) All right. Thanks for explaining. 05:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) David's Speech as VI In this page, it states that it is similar to geth speak. In reality, he is speaking english, just with garbled feedback and digital white noise ampilfied. His messages are as follows: "Please stop", "Please make it stop", "Someone please make it stop", The angry howl's sound like no or stop, depending. Destroying the Dish You can retreat down the stairs when the fighting gets intense. It's probably the easiest way to handle the Geth Prime when it shows up. -Belthus 01:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Aviable So when is this mission aviable exactly?--Mike Gilbert 01:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :At the same time every other DLC is available. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC)